


The Joy of Travel

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Joy of Travel

Remus stood in the corridor, leaning against the cool window of the train, the night air whipping through his hair and thinking about how he'd got where he was. Where _they_ were.

Finding Sirius in the south of France shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. He could put on his pureblood charm when he wanted to—he just rarely did.

No, Sirius was much more likely to laugh in the face of the aristocracy, wizard or Muggle, and accompany it with a grab to the crotch for good measure.

Now they were traipsing around Europe, hiding out, after a fashion, by riding trains to throw anyone who might be following them off the trail. 

The train slowed and he caught the name of the town they were passing through: [MAGENTA](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magenta,_Lombardy) written in white on a blue sign. The train didn't stop there; not at two in the morning. 

Remus went back into the compartment and slid the door closed.

" _Incarcerous_!" 

And his hands were bound behind his back. For a split second, he nearly panicked. This was not the work of Death Eaters, however.

Turning around, he faced his captor. 

"Honestly, Sirius, was that necessary?" 

A soft chuckle emerged from the man sitting beside the window, his eyes glinting in the low light. 

"Just trying to have some fun, Moony." Sirius stood up and closed the distance between them, his hand palming Remus's cock through his trousers. "All this train travel is dead boring. We don't even get to see the sights."

"Sirius," Remus said, his tone warning but Sirius was having none of it. He dropped to his knees and freed Remus's erection.

"This is a far sight better than some ancient ruin, if you ask me," Sirius continued then licked a stripe up the underside of Remus's cock.

Hands behind him, Remus couldn't steady himself when Sirius sucked the head into his mouth nor bury his fingers in his wild, black hair. 

"Fuck," Remus gasped as Sirius started working him in earnest, hands gripping his arse and pulling his cock deeper into Sirius's throat. "You want me to fuck your face, don't you?"

Sirius hummed his reply and Remus closed his eyes, letting his body take over, and snapping his hips forward. 

He had to take a slight step as the rocking of the train unbalanced him and Sirius groaned around his mouthful as Remus's leg brushed against him.

"That's it. Hump my leg, you bad dog," Remus nearly growled and Sirius started rutting against his shin. "I'm so close, Padfoot...." Remus trailed off, his thighs shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. His knees felt weak and his breath came in harsh pants, Sirius continuing to suck his softening cock, until he too, keened and groaned, wetness spreading against Remus's leg.

Finally, Sirius let go of Remus and he fell back into the seat and shouted in pain. 

"Fuck! That hurt. Untie me, you prat."

Sirius stood and leaned over Remus, pressing his wand to his wrists before giving him a semen-flavoured kiss. 

"We're getting out in Venice," Sirius said petulantly as he collapsed in the seat next to Remus. 

Remus yawned and closed his eyes. "If you insist."


End file.
